Assassin Witch
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Riley might be one of the youngest assassin in the world. At a young age she was training to be the best. She never knew who her mother was but now she get's the chance to learn more about her mother and who she really is. Going to a new school, falling in love wasn't something Riley was planning on. Will he still love her when he finds out the truth about her.
1. The Kill & The New School

_**Hello my minions! Doing a crossover between Harry Potter and Assassination Classroom. A lot of things is going to change! Its going to be back in the Marauders time. I know the times are different but its going to be a mix of both. So don't tell me that some things are wrong cause of the time. I like both worlds how they are so I'm going to mix the time. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Yusei Matsui. But the story and OCS is mine. I hope you like this story/crossover! ! ! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Kill & The New School**_

 _ **Riley's pov**_

My name is Riley Thorn Reaper but I'm also know as; The lil Reaper, Hatter, baby girl (fathers nickname) and Wolf. Today I'm on my way to London to meet up with a client. Father is back home teaching my new class how to be assassin's. Yes I'm a assassin. I been in training since I was two and my first kill at the age of five. I'm very good at what I love to do. My own father is know as the Grim Reaper the best out of all of the assassins in the world. He is my hero and I wasnt to be just as good or even better then him. I never knew my mother, cause she died while giving birth to me. Father say's she was beautiful but very deadly. I asked him if she was a assassin but he said no. I still don't understand how can she be deadly if she wasn't understand how can she be deadly if she wasn't a assassin. Father wouldn't tell me, so I just stopped asking. I've tried to look her up but its like she was never here. I couldn't find anything on Alice Thorn. Something told me I will be finding out soon who my mother really was. So for right now I'm landing in London and I have to go across town. I hate cars and I don't know why. Plan's I'm the same way but its the fasters way to travel. I started to walk with the crowd of people. It took me tweenty minutes to get there. I walked into the building and every one looked at me as I walked over to the lady behind the desk. She looked at me confused. Why would a 13 year old be walking into a business office for? "Hello how can I help you?" she asked as she studied my face. I smiled back at her. "Hello. I'm here to see Mr. King." I said and she chuckled at me. "Sorry but Mr. King is not seeing any one to-" I cut her off. "He asked me to come before two. So you call him or I leave and you can tell him why I'm not here." I said with out a smile. I could see the fear in her eyes. Then she got on the phone. "Mr. King a girl is here to see you." she said. _**Who is she?**_ he said and she looked at me. I moved in a little so she was the only one that can hear me. "Tell him the lil Reaper is here." I said and she told him. _**Send her up now!**_ he yelled at her. I smiled before I left her staring at me. When I got to his office he was stadding and pacing. "Welcome. What should I call you?" he asked me. "Call me Anny please." I said and he nodded. I never give my name or let them see what I really look like. That's right I'm wearing a wig, contacks and other stuff. If some how they can get my name they wouldn't know what I look like. "Who is my target?" I asked Mr. King. "The other guy I'm running against. I have everything you need in here. How much will it cost?" he said to me. I looked threw the file. "500,000 yen." I said and he looked at me. "Sorry convert that into pound's it will be 2, 952.96 pounds." I said and he looked at me. "I can to that. How ill you take the payment?" he asked me. "I would wire it but I will take cash but unmarked bill's and I will take it now before I do the task." I said and he looked at me. "Ok. Give me a few minutes." he said before he left. I looked threw the file again. It just had a Picture of the guy and a little stuff about him.

When he came back with my money I left. Before I kill I make sure they are worth killing. So I put my money in one of my many banks. I don't keep all my money in one bank. I watched Mr. Helix for a few day's, listened to the people around him talking. Then I started to poke around to see if he is really good. So till the speach day I looked for everything about him. Now I'm on top of a building with my home made sniper gun ready to kill. Then both of them walked on the stage. I took aim and took a deep breath then pulled the triger. My bullet hit Mr. King in the head. I don't kill good people and Mr. King is evil. So he payed me to kill him. With that done I packed up and left. Dad is coming today to take me to see my mothers grave. She is burried here cause that is what she wanted. I went to meet up with him in a few then we head over. As I walked I got this weird feeling somethiing is watching me. I said something and not someone, cause this feeling didn't feel like a normal humen. "Did you hear what just happened at that muggle thing?" some one said next to me. "Yea, muggles killing each other is something." said his friend. _**What the hell is a muggle?**_ I thought cause I never heard that word before. It took everything I had not to bust out laughing, cause they are in weird robes. I never seen people like them before. But they are giving off something that feel's the same as that things following me. I started to walk again, then I saw my father. After what happen to him he stuck out a lot so it's not hard to find him. With a smile I walked over to him. "Day!" I called out and he turned to look at me. "Baby girl!" He said as he gave me a hug. When I called him dad every one turned to looked at me weird. "How's my baby?" he asked me and I shook my head at him. "I'm fine. Let's go." I said before I pulled him with me. "How did it go?" he asked like it was nothing. "Good but a rat was trying to get a child so I had to kill it." I said. "I see. They been doing that a lot." he said to me as we walked. We have codes that mean something else so no one will know what we are really talking about. We got to the place and no one was around. As we made out way threw the grave yard the person is still following us. We stopped at my mother's grave. I looked at her head stone. I really wish I got the change to meet her. "You ok baby girl?" he asked me, but before I could say anything the person was moving towards us. I turned around with my gun pointed at a old man with a white beard. He looked shocked but then he smiled at me. "Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here?" dad said and I looked up at him with shock. "You know him?" I said to him. "Yes he was your mothers headmaster at her school." he said and I lowered my gun, then put it up. "I felt Riley's power and I followed her so I can talk with her." Dumbledore said to my father. "You want her to go to that school of yours right?" dad said lke he knew this was going to happen. "Yes. She need's to learn to control her magic. Besides Alice wanted her to go." I looked at him more. I really don't know what is going on. "I know but she never showed a sign of magic so I didn't think she had any." dad said. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" I growled at them. "Sorry Riley. Your mother was a witch. When she turned 11 she got a letter and went to our school. I been looking for you since you turned 11. Now that I found you. Do you wish to go to the school your mother wanted you to go? There you will learn what you are and make friens." the old mad said to me. I looked at my dad. "Its up to you baby girl. If you go you get to learn what your mother was and get closer to her." he said adn I looked at the old man. "I go but what do I need for this school?" I said to him. He smiled at me. "When your done with your visiting your mother. I will take you to Diagon Alley and how to get in." he said. I turned back around, then I pulled out a small little wooden wolf that I made. Dad said my mother loved wolfs, so every time I come I would bring something of a wolf. I placed the dark wooden wolf next to the other's. Dad placed a tentacle on my shoulder and I looked up at him. I can tell he is sad too, but we don't show it much. . .will I don't show it. Dad started to when he became a Professor. I turned back around to look at the headmaster. "I'm ready." I said to him. He nodded and then we followed him back into town. It took us a while to get to the place. "What's the Leakey Cauldron?" dad said and Professor Dumbledore looked at him with shock. "You can see it?" he said and I looked at him. "What do you mean sir?" I said. "Well non-magic people can't see the but, cause there is spell's that keep them away. I wounder why he is able to see it." he said but the last part it sounded like he is talking more to him self then to us. "Do you know what a muggle is?" I asked him as we walked threw the pub. "Yes I do but how did you hear about it?" Professor Dumbledore said. "I heard these two guy's in robes say that word just don't know what it means." I said to him as he pulled out a fancy stick then tapped the brick wall. "Muggle is a word our kind use's for non-magical people. So if you hear anyone use it, its a good change they are a witch or wizard." he said. Then my mouth fell open, cause the wall started to move out of the way to make a arch way. On the other side is buildings but weird one's that I never seen before. But the people are dressed in robe's but the kid's are in normal clothes. "What is this place?" dad and I said at the same time. "This is where you are going to get your stuff. If you follow me I take you to Gringotts." he said and we followed him. I looked at allof the shop's. So many thing's I never seen or dreamed was real. Then we came to a huge building and started to walk up the stairs. I have my hand on my huge knife.

Cause there is small ugle things walking around. "Don't worry Riley they are goblins and they work here." Dumbledore said to me. I nodded and moved my hand away as we walked up to a goblin. "Hello, Miss Thorn would like to get money out of her vault." Dumbledore said and ever goblin stopped what they are doing and looked at me. "I didn't know there was any Thorn's left." the goblin said in a low deep loive as he looked at me. I looked back at him and I saw something changed in his eyes. "Alice Thorn gave birth to Riley and died." Dumbledore said to the goblin. "We are going to need some of her blood to make sure." he said and I held out my hand to him. He looked at me as he took out his own knife and then cut my finger. I didn't blink when he did that. Every one watched as he took my blood. I pulled my hand back after he had my blood. "Let me heal you." Dumbledore said. I gave him my hand and he pulled out his stick and touched my finger. Then it started to heal. I would have healed in the nest to minutes. It didn't take the goblin long to come back. "Riley Thorn you are the last of the Thorn blood line. Please follow me, I will take you to your vault." he said. then the four of us went threw a door and got into a cart. Then it took off fast. Dad put his tentacles around me. I smiled as we went deeper down. It took us a while to get down to my vault. We got out in front of a huge old metal door. I saw demonic wolf's on the door. They watched me as I looked at the door. Then I touched the door and I still had blood on my had when I touched the door. Then something went threw me. _**Thorn by blood and birth. Those who are on the list shall fall by our blade. Now open and let me in!**_ I said but it sounded like I was talking in a different language. I speak 42 different language's, but this one I have no clue what language I just spoke. When I spoke the word's the door opened up. My mouth opened like a fool when I saw what was on the other side. On the other side there is huge piles of gold, silver, bronze and jewls. "Here's a bag Riley. Put the gold, silver and bronze in the bag." Dumbledore said to me. I nodded my head then did what he said. These vault is huge there is so many piles of everything. I got a good look at the back of the vault, I can see armor, weapons, and other cool things. Once the bag was filed. We went back up. Dumbledore told me about the three different kind's of coin's. Galleon's, sickle, and knuts. Its easy to understand the money. "We got out of school last month. If you can we can go to the school and I can teach you what you have missed?" he said to me. "I'm a fast learner so lets do this." I said then we got all the book's and other stuff I neened for the first two years. Then I said my good-bye's to my dad. He took off and Dumbledore gave me a black leather bag-pack that was my mothers when she was in school. There is a spell on the bag that is huge on the inside and it don't weigh alot. All the stuff I got is in this bag. Besides this bag will come in handy on my missions. Then he told me to take his elbow and I did. Then he turned and then I felt the worst feeling I ever felt. It felt like I was being squeezed threw a pip or something like that. I couldn't breath then it was over as soon as it started. I was still on my feet breathing hard. "These was your first time appariting and you are still on your feet." he said and all i could do was just look at him. He smiled at me before we started to walk. After a while I started to feel better. "Do you always feel like that?" I asked Dumbledore. "No you get use to it. It's a fast way to get to no place to another, but it can go very wrong if your not careful." he said. "What can go wrong?" I asked. "If you do it wrong you will splinch." I looked at him. "What is splinching?" I asked him as we walked on. "Splinching is when you leave some part of you behind." Dumbledore said and that sounds painful. "I see. What are other way you can travel?" I asked him. "Floo powder, you take a pinch of it and throw it inot the fire. Then say the name of the place you wish to go. Then broom's and Thestrals." he said. "Brooms? Really?" I said with a smile, cause a flying broom would be good. I can use a flying broom on my missions. Shotting from the air will be easier and harder to figure out were the shot come from.

"Yes really Riley. Broom's are mostly use in out world." he said as we came to something huge gates. "This is Hogwart's. I hope you will like school." Dumbledore said as the gate's open. My jaw dropped when I saw the castle. "Wow." was all I could say. "Before we get started on your training let's see which house you are going to be in." he said and I had no clue what the hell he is talking about. As we walked he told me about the four different house's and I will be in one house. "What house was my mother in?" I asked him. He looked at me and for a splite second I saw sadness in his eyes. "She was in Slytherin." he said with a smile. "Oh so will I be in Slytherin as well?" I asked. He stopped to look at me. "I don't know. Every one is different. You might but then again you might not. Have to wait and see." he said and we started to walk again. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. I followed him up to his office. "Pleace sit down Riley." he said and I did. I watched as he took down a old hat. I can smell the magic on it. That feeling I was getting was magic and I can smell it as well. "I will put the hat on your head then it will say which house you will be in." Dumbledore said and I nodded. Then he put the hat on me and it went over my eyes. A voice spoke in my head. _**Hmm another Thorn. . .but you aren't like the other's. You must be Alice's child.**_ he said but he had sadness in his voice. _**Sorry I like your mother. She was different from the other Thorn's. I can tell you are very different from your family, but you have the heart and soul of your mother. She should have been in Gryffindor but she chose to be in Slytherin. You have every thing that it take's to be a Gryffindor, but if you want to be in another house you can.**_ he said. I didn't know so I will let the hat pick since he know's what's right. _**You will like Gryffindor Riley.**_ he said to me. _**Then Gryffindor it will be.**_ I thought to him. "Then Gryffindor it is." he said out loud. "That's good. Riley I will show you, your commin room and then we can get started." he said as he took the hat off. After he put the hat up, then we left his office and went up the stairs that moved. The stair's wasn't the only thing that was moving. The paintings are moving and talking. "How can they move?" I asked in aww. "It's a potions that make's paintings and picture's move." he said and I smiled more. "I never thought that could be possable." I said. "Magic can do a lot. This is your commin room." he said as we stopped in front of a painting with a fat lady in a pink dress. "Welcome Headmaster." she said to him. "Thank you. Gun will be the password for the summer." he said and she nodded before she swong open. Then we crawled threw the hole. "This will be your home while you are here. The password will change and your perfec will let you know what it is. Your room has your name on it. That will be your room while you are here." Dumbledore said to me. "Go put your stuff in your room and make sure you bring you wand." I nodded before I walked up the stairs. Then I saw my name on a door, but there are three other name's on the door. One of the name's stood out. "Lily." I said as I walked into the room. I can smeel three other scents in here. The only bed that had no scent must be mine. I put my bag on the bed and pulled out my wand. It feel's really weird holding this stick. The guy at the wand shop said. _**Your wand is 12.5 yew with the core mix of dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. The wand us kibger tgeb average wutg a flexible and long-lasting wood. Your wand is ideal for jinxes, hex and fighting.**_ he said when I finally got chosen by my wand. He said that this was the first mixed core wand he ever made. He never thought the wand will ever find a home. I jumped down the last few step's. "I'm ready." I said before we left the commin room.


	2. Bumping in to Fate

_**Hey every one I want to say this now before people tell me I'm doing this wrong cause the time lines aren't the same. That is true so when Riley is in the wizarding world the time line is back in 1973. When she is out of it and with the muggles the time is more into the future with cell phones and all that. So please don't tell me I got the times wrong. I want to mix them so it would be more fun. The same goes with the music I will put in. Sorry about this I just got a review on another story telling me I did something wrong. I wanted it like that and they don't have any story's up, so yeah. If your not a writer then you don't know what the writer is going to do or why they did that. So please be understanding and not think you know how I'm going to write or if I'm going something wrong. I'm really sorry if that was mean but I'm a little. . .no a lot sick of people who don't write and think they know every. Every one who writes is very different in their writing. But when it comes to Fanfiction there is a reason why its called fanfiction. Cause we take something we love and write about it in our own way. We aren't writing to please every one. So if you don't like it then down't read it and review something stuped like telling them they are doing it wrong. Yes some of them will ask if they are doing it wrong and thats when you tell them. Others wont ask cause they know what is going on. Sorry about this again.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Bumping in to Fate**_

 _ **Riley's pov**_

It only took me two months to learn it everything. Dumbledore never seen anyone learn two years of school into two months. So I'm back in London and I have a month before the next term starts. I went to one of my banks and got some money to get me a place here in London so I don't have to go back and forwarth from Japan to London. Since I have just a month there is no need to go back. Beside I needed to get a place here in London so I don't have to stay with friends. I changed my looks to make me look older as I went to a nice flat. The manager saw me and watched me walk over to him. "Hello ma'ma how can I help you?" he said to me with a smile. "Yes you can. I have a 13 year old daughter that is going to a new privet school next month. I want to rent a room for her. She will be coming back for the summer. I know you are the best out of London. I know my daughter will be safe here. I will send payments every month on time." I said in a ferm voice and he looked at me. "Will you be staying here as while?" he asked me and I can feel that he is a little scared. "No sir. My work sadly makes me move around to much. She is tired of it and wants to finish school and make some friends. So will you let my daughter live here and watch over her?" I said to him. "Yes ma'ma I will. As long as you make the payments that is all we ask for. I will watch over her while she is here with us. May I ask you what your daughter is like?" he asked me. "Thank you. She stay's to her self most of the time. Smart and know's how to take care of her self. But she needs someone she know's she has somone here she can trust and turn to when she needs it. Binky is a good girl don't get me wrong but her luck isn't really good." I said with a small laugh. "What do you mean ma'ma?" he said to me. "She would go some where and things will go bad. Not her fault mind you. Sometimes the cops will take her down town. Since I can't be here to help her. Can you help her out and I will give you the pounds to bail her out?" I said and I can see him see the love in my eyes for my 'daughter'. "Yes ma'ma I will. A lot of the lofts here are for the kids of familys that travel a lot. Really good kids but go to places but at the wrong times. Let us set everything up for Binky was it right?" he said to me. "Yes Binky Hidden." I said and I saw his eyes grew wide. Besides being a assassin I made a few other me's so if something like this happened. I would have build up each name and face so they know I'm not a fake. So I fild out all the paper work and gave him a year's worth of rent so I don't have to worry about it. And in the summer I can pay the rent for the next year. "When will Binky be coming?" he asked me. "Tonight. She is packing up right now and saying her good bye's." I said and he nodded. "I will take my leave and her stuff will started coming or she might just buy new stuff when she gets here." I said and he smile. "I will keep my eye out for her stuff. I will give Binky her key when she gets her." he said andI smiled at him. "Thank you. Have a wonderful day." I said before I turned around and left. I went to a alley and turned back before I called Dad to pick me up. He be faster then a plan. I waited for him about 30 minutes. Then he took me back. Nagisa and Karma came running at me and threw them selfs at me. "Your back!" both of them said to me before they kissed my neck. They are my boy toys and I'm theirs. We're not going out just having fun with each other. "Yea but just long enough to pack and get back. The summer is short and I want to read my books and go get some more. There is a lot I can learn from the books and the things they know. I can use this for our work. I will txt you when I can or write you letters how its going on. And I want to know if you guys go on missions and how they go." I said before we walked into the school. Since dad don't have a house we stay here. So I packed everything into my magical bag and some other bags so Benny wont think I don't have must stuff. "Are you going to take your bed and all that?" Nagisa asked me.

I looked over at him. "No I'm going to leave them here and buy new stuff in London. You guys are more then welcome to use my room." I said cause their home life isn't good so they stay with us. Most of them stay in the school that's why dad made most of the other classrooms into bed rooms. The guys had a gift for me cause it turns out dad told them I get got most of the year. So they made me a book of pictures of us and the others. I smiled as I kissed them on the lips. After I said my good-bye's to them and dad took me back to London. I made my hair turned red and my eyes dark green. This look will be Binky. I picked up my bag's and headed for my new home. The sun was going down as I walked threw London. I could feel magic running threw the city, but the magic felt dark and evil. A smile crossed my face as I walked down the street. I know I can't use my wand but I found a way to use my magic without the ministry of magic noticing it. There was something different about me and the other magic users, but this can come in handy for me. As soon as I got to the Apt. the sun was down and Benny looked at me. I gave him a shy smiled as I slowly walked over to him. "Hello how can I help you Miss?" Benny asked me with a small smile. I looked at his name tag to make he think I was reading it. "Yes Benny My mother came earlier and rented me a room while I'm in school." I said and his eyes got huge. "You are Binky?" he said to me. "Yes sir. I am Binky Hidden." I said and he smiled more at me. "I got your room ready. Your mother got you the pin house. Let me get you your room key." he said before he turned around and got me my key card. "If you lose your card we will get you a new one as soon as we change the code for your room. Since you are in the pin house you have part of the roof for your self. Feel free to do what you wish with that space." he said as he gave me the key card. "Thank you Benny. I will see you in the morning." I said and he bow to me. "Have a good night Miss. Binky." Benny said before I picked up my bags and headed to the stairs. No one uses the stairs now of day's. So when I got to a point then I ran up the stairs. I ran up a lot so this was nothing. Going to the 150th floor was nothing for me. I wasn't even out of breath as I walked to the huge door. I put my key card in the lock and pulled it out before I walked into my new place. After the door closed I turned on the lights. I smiled as I looked around. The pin house is huge and I love the art work that is in this room.

In the morning I need to go shopping for stuff to make this place feel like home. I walked to the master room and I smiled bigger. Cause I can get a king size bed a old fashion desk, book shelfs and other stuff. I put my bags down and checked out the closet and its a huge walk in closet. With a little work I can make some hidden rooms for my weapons. I took off my clothes as I walked back into my room. I pulled out my squeeshy sleeping bag. I made it my self so when stuff like this its like a bed. As I crawled into it I was just wearing my thong. I was tired and it felt nice not having to worry about killing someone or being hunted down. . .while I don't worry about being hunted cause they don't know my real name or what I really look like. As soon my eyes closed it felt like I just fell asleep, but my phone went off and I turned it off. It was just six and most of the shops aren't opened yet so I went back to sleep for a few hours. Then I got up put on a mini skirt, corest and heels. After that I put on my make-up and did my hair up nice. Then I grabbed my money and key card. As I walked into the lobby I saw some hot guys watching me. I smiled at them as I left the place. So for most of the day I went around looked for beds, kitchen stuff, bathroom stuff and a lot of other stuff. After I was done I told them where to send my stuff and it should be there around six. I have a few hours before they be there. I was by the Leaky Cauldron and I could use some more books. So I walked in and every one turned to look at me. I had my wand so I went to the back and opened the gate way to get into Diagon Alley. I walked threw the alley and every one would stop and look at me. I went into the book store and walked around pulling down books that I wanted. All the books I got was over fifty. I paid and was walking home when I saw a club for teens. Club Teen looks good and it opens at seven but I have to wait for the stuff then get ready by the time every thing gets gone/ready. If the club is good then by the time I get there it should be in full swing. By the time I got back to the Apt. the movers are pulling up. I smiled at them as I went in first to unlock the door. I put my books in the closet and told them where to put the stuff at. It didn't take them long at all to move everything in. I gave them a tip before they left. Then I took a shower then got ready for tonight. Putting on my most fly clothes and doing my hair up real nice. Then I got some money and left my room at eight and its a 30 minute walk.

I got to the club and there was a line. So I was about to walk to the back of the line. "Miss you coming to club teen?" said the bouncer to me. "Yes." I said as I turned with a smile as I look at him. His eyes ran up and down my body. "You don't have to wait in line. Come on right in." he said and I smiled more at him. "Thank you so much cutie." I said in a sexy voice and he smiled more and blushed. "Anytime miss." he said as I walked in. The music is jumping and I can dance to this beat. As I walked I saw two hotties by the bar. I walked past them I hear them speak. "I didn't think these muggles can party like this. Even if this music is weird." said the hottie with the gray eyes. _**Guess they are wizards. But why would they be in a muggle club for?**_ I thought to my self as I walked past them. I saw both of them turn their heads to watch me walk by. "Damn she is hot." said the one with the glasses. I smiled as I looked back at them and winked. "She winked at me." said the glasses guy but his friend spoke up. "No she was looking at me James." said gray eyes. "No Sirius she was looking at me." James said to Sirius. I glade I know their names now. Then a very good song came on and I made my way to the dance floor. Every one moved to the said as I started to dance. "Wow look at her go." I heard a few guys say. As I turned around I saw James and Sirius watching me but then some of the guys started to get in a fight and they got dragged in to it. I would like to say that was the bad part but then I hear the cops coming so I took off. As I ran to the back I saw James and Sirius. If they are really wizards then if they get dragged down town they wont be able to get out. I grabbed their hands and pulled them after me. "What's going on?" James said as he ran behind me. "The cops are coming. If you don't want to spend the night in jail, you will come with me." I said as we ran threw the back door and saw a very nice sports car. I alocked it with magic. "Get in!" I yelled with a smile as the cops came down our alley. They got in and the keys are in the car. I turned it on and shifted gears. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius yelled at me from beside me. "While I'm not going to jail. Beside I can out run them." I said as I looked behind me as I tore down the alley backwards. Coming out of the alley I put it in drive and floored it. The cops is a good ten yards behind us and there is only one of them. I smiled as I took the sent of the owner of the car. Its belongs to a friend of mine. He has the power of sight so he must of seen this. "Were are we going?" James said from the back seat. "I know a place we can hid if I can time it just right." I said as I shifted the gears again. "Why did you brings us with you when you don't know us?" James asked me. I smiled a little. "I couldn't leave too hotties like you go to jail." I said and I saw Sirius's face to blood red. "Why not?" Sirius said. "Cause you too would get ass raped cause your so damn pretty." I said and the color draining from both of their face's.

I turned sharp down one alley and a door opened was open in one of my safe house. I pulled in and the door closed and I turned the car off. We didn't make a sound as the cop car went down the alley. We waited for a while before we started to talk. "It wont be safe head home." James said to Sirius. I felt bad about this. "My place isn't far and you two are welcome to stay the night." I said as I got out of the car. They followed me. "Why would you do that?" James said as they came over to me. "Cause you can't go home and I have room for both of you." I said and I could see their eyes change. "Thanks." they both said at the same time. "Any time lets get going before they come back." I said and they followed me out of the door and down the the alley once more. We are only a few blocks away. I made the power go out just as we walked in. I held their hands as I pulled them to the stairs. We were up a few floors when I let the lights back on. "This place is very nice. You and your family but be loaded." James said as we went up the stairs. "Its just me here. My mother work a lot so she travels a lot and I want to finish school so she left me here." I lied to them. "Nice. I'm James and this is my best mate Sirius." James said to me I smiled at I turned around as I walked up the stairs. "Its nice to meet you two. I'm Binky." I said and they looked at me weird. "Binky?" they said at the same time. "What you don't like my name?" I said to them. "No its just a name we don't hear much." Sirius said as we got to my floor. "What floor are we on?" James asked me as we walked to my door. "We are at the very top the pin house." I said as we walked into my room. Then I turned on the lights and their mouth fell open. "Wow." was all they could say. "Do you like it? I just got everything today." I said and the looked at me. "When did you move in?" Sirius asked me. "Yesterday but I went shopping today and I didn't think I would be bring anyone here so soon." I said an they smiled at me. "Its very nice Binky." Sirius said and I smiled. There is something about him that I liked. So for the next few hours I made us something to eat. It was late so we headed to bed. I showed them to their bed rooms for the night. I gave them some guy clothes they can use to sleep in. I keep guy clothes around for missions. I took a shower then got ready for bed. Not knowing at that I bumped into fate that day, that my life will never be the same.

 _ **Hello my minions! I hope you liked this chapter. Just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews you sent even if its not a lot right now. I will do a chapter for each good rview I get. So if three of you review at the same time then I will do three chapters. I will do chapters in order as I get them. So other storys might come first so don't worry if you don't see a new chapter up soon. You know why it took long but if I get a review I don't care for then I will wait a while before I post a new one. But if not reviews then you must wait till I have free time to work on the next chapter. That is it for now.**_


	3. Welcome back to School

_**Chapter 3: Welcome back to School**_

 _ **Riley's pov**_

So today is the day we be going to school. James, Sirius and I became friends over the last month of summer. I knew they are wizards cause they didn't know a lot about muggle stuff. But they don't know I'm a witch so every thing is good. I left my room early so I can make it to Kings cross in time.

As I walked I got the feeling someone was watching me. "Hey sexy mama. Why don't you come with us to have some fun." came a male's voice from behind me. I turned to see some guys a little older them me standing behind me. "Why would I want to have fun with old men like you?" I said with a smirk. That pissed them off. "Bitch your going to get it. I'm going to make you wish you didn't say that." he said to me. I took off running and they came after me.

I might be in high heels but I know how to run in them. "Damn this bitch is fast." said one of his friends said. I ran into Kings Cross. Dumbledore told me how to get on the platform. I ran around people and I saw James and his family I think. I past him and dived threw the barrier and I hit someone. Taking them down with me. I sat up and looked down. I'm sitting on top of Sirius. Mind you that I'm wearing a mini skirt and a corest on. My hands are on his chest and I was looking into his pretty gray eyes.

"I'm sorry about that sexy." I said to him and I noticed others are looking at me. "Its ok. Are you ok?" he said as he eyes went to my chest and he smiled. "Yes I am. Are you ok?" I said to him. "Yea I fine." Sirius said as I got off him and pulled him up. "Who are you?" came a female voice. I looked at the women who was looking down at us with a snear on her face. "I am Rily Thron." I said to her cause Dumbledore said it would be safer to use my mother's last name then my fathers.

I saw the woman's eyes get wide and the same with the others around us. "Are you Alice Thron's daughter?" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Yes I am." I said to her as I got off Sirius and helped him up. "I didn't know she had a daughter." she said to me. "She died when she was giving birth to me. My father took me back to Japan and raised me." I said to her.

"I'm sorry child." she said as Sirius looked at me then back at her. "Mother this isn't the time. The train is going to leave soon." Sirius said to his mother. Sirius told me about his mother when we hang out. She gave him a dirty look. "Ok Sirius. Let's get get you two on the train." she said before she took my arm with her claw like hand. I looked at Sirius who is walking next to me. "I got another son that's in Slytherin. You have to meet him when your in the house." she said but I didn't say I wasn't in Slytherin.

We got on the train and Sirius took me to his friends. "Sorry about my mother. Why haven't I seen you before?" he asked me as James and the other two looked at me. "Its ok. Why I haven't been here before cause I been traveling all over the world." I said as I crossed my legs. "For two years?" James asked me. "Yep I was alway's on the move." I said. "I thought you were in Japan?" Sirius said to me with a smile.

"I was raised in Japan but I went all over the world helping my father." I said with a smirk at Sirius. He blushed a little when I smirked at him. "What does your father do?" said the sandy hair boy he is cute. "Which time?" I said to him. "What did he do?" the sandy hair boy asked. "He was a father first, my teacher next and then he became a teacher at a school." I said not telling them that he was a assassin or teached me how to become a assassin to.

"Nice is your father a wizard?" James asked me. "No he's not." I said to them. "So your half and half." Sirius said to me. "Yep." I said not sure what he meant by that. "You need to keep that to your self if you want to keep your life." Sirius said to me. "What do you mean by that?" I said with a small growl. "Slytherins might not take kindly to halfers." Sirius said to me.

"Ok I dont understand why?" I said and they looked at me. "Your a Thron your going to be in Slythrin." James said and I can tell he is not sure what to think about it. "No I'm not the hat said I'm in Gryffindor." I said and all three of them are smiled. "Really? The first Thron to be in Gryffindor." Sirius said with shock.

"I could careless what my mother side of the family is. I never knew them." I said to them. They looked at me with shock but they didn't say anything. "That is something." Sirius said with a smirk on his lips. "So why did it take you so long to come to school?" the small fat boy asked me. "I was traveling and the headmaster didn't know where to find me." I said as the train kept on going.

So we talked about me and what I did before coming here. I had to lie a lot but I couldn't tell them I was a assassin and I went around the word killing for money. Now that I'm in Sirius's and James's world they are a lot more them selfs. It's funny how they are so different now. They like to prunk other and its funny and sad at the same time.

Soon the food came and we got a lot. "I never knew thought a girl can eat as much as Peter." James said and Remus shock his head at him. The sandy hair guy is Remus they told me his name. Remus is shy and don't talk much. I can tell he is hidding something. He is scared if someone finds out what it is. "I burn it off fast." I said as the light's came on. "We are almost there." Remus said as he looked at his watch. "We should get our robes on." James said.

After we got our robes on we sat back down. I really don't like how they feel. I watched them and they seem to be ok with the robes. "How can you guy's stand wearing these?" I said to them. They all looked at me. "You get use to them." Sirius said to me. I looked at them. "Yeah. . Not me I don't think I will ever." I said to them.

They looked at me and laughed softly. "You say that now but just give it time." Remus said to me. I just nodded my head and the train started to slow down. "We are here. Just follow us so you don't get lost." James said to me as the train stopped. "Ok." I said before I started to follow them off the train. I saw some carriages but they are being pulled by huge winged horse with white shining eyes, dragonish face and neck and skeletal black body.

"What are those?" I asked them as we got closer to them. "Those are carriages." Sirius said and they started to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them. "No you dum asses. The winged horse's that are pulling them." I said and they stopped laughing and looked back at the carriage. "I don't see any winged horse." Remus said and the others nodded their heads. "Really? Then why can I see them and you can't?" I said to them before we got in to the carriage.

"No clue." James said and by the sound in his voice I can hear that he didn't care nor did he want to know. I rolled my eyes at them before I looked out the window. I saw all the green and tree's is something I never stopped and looked at them. I can hear them talking but I didn't listen to them. When we got to the school we got out of the carriage and walked in to the school.

When we walked into the great hall Dumbledore looked at me with a smile. I smiled back as I follow the other's to our table. I sat between Sirius and Remus. Before we ate Dumbledore spoke and he left out about me. I'm glade he didn't say anything about me. I rather tell other's about me then having someone esle. Then the feast came and we ate, talked and having fun.

The others in our house talked with us and I got to know them more. Soon the sweets came out and I pigged out a little. "Wow you can put away food." Sirius laughed at me and I growled at him. "I'm going to bit you if you don't shut up Sirius." I said and he and James both looked at each other. "What?" I said and it was James that spoke. "You just remind us of someone we know." he said to me. I smirked a little. "And who is that?" Remus asked his friends.

"Her name is Binky and she is from London. We hung out and became friends." Sirius said with a smile. "What is she like?" Peter asked and they both took turned on talking about Binky. I liked how they like her but what will they think if they found out she is really me? Before I could think more about it, it was time to got to bed. Getting up with the others I followed them back to the commonroom and I went to my room. I was the first one there so I got ready for bed. As I laid down I heard the others come in and get ready for bed. I couldn't wait to see how real classes are. Soon sleep took me back to my day's with Nagisa and Karma. Oh how much I miss my boys.


End file.
